1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is vehicle transmissions of the type that have a shift mechanism for establishing a desired shift stage through a plurality of gear trains interposed between a main shaft and a counter shaft, and a synchro mechanism for synchronizing the number of revolutions of the shafts for establishing the shift stage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional vehicle transmission, the arrangement of the main shaft and the counter shaft relative to the crankshaft of the engine is generally such that the main shaft is coaxially connected to one end of the crankshaft through a clutch, and the counter shaft is disposed in parallel to the main shaft (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,451, for example). This results in a disadvantage that the size of the transmission in an axial direction of the crankshaft is necessarily increased which impedes the freedom of mounting the transmission in the vehicle.